Mary-Lynette and Ash
by roarofthebakeddragon
Summary: Ash's dragons couldn't be slain; Not even for his one and only Lady Lynette.
1. Chapter 1

Ash couldn't keep his promise to slay dragons for his Lady Lynette;

Ash had called the day before her graduation and told her that he couldn't make it, that he was sorry, he just wasn't fully reformed, he wasn't the Ash he wanted for her. He tried to explain to her that his demons can't just be smothered that easily, that they'll always be there just below the surface, tearing at the seams trying to escape. He said he was sorry again and just like that everything that pushed her forward this past year was meaningless. He wasn't coming back for her.

Mary-Lynette partially understood. She wanted to see him, but didn't know how to go about it. She didn't have his phone number, or even an address; and she wasn't going to be able to ask Rowan without everyone else eventually finding out, so she kept quiet about it. She didn't want everyone to know how bad this affected her, how much her whole life plan was relying on their brother, and especially not how much pain she was in over just the mere idea of never seeing him again.

She went through her days studying for college, doing simple household chores, and working Jeremy's old job at the gas station, at first it felt wrong of her to do so but after a while she got used to it, someone had to do it.

She'd sleep in as late as possible in the mornings; when she finally awoke she started with her routine usually Dad and Claudine were out at work and Mark was with Jade so Mary-Lynette had the house to herself. At first the sisters' along with Mark had tried to persuade Mary to come and see them saying she needed company and girl time, which Mary-Lynette smiled and politely refused, saying there was too much to be done, and she had to do it if she was going to be a responsible adult and go to college she'd have to be able to take care of herself.

Now the Carter family didn't have a dirty household, they were never ones to let things that could easily be done pile up; but they weren't very stick on it either. But ever since Mary-Lynette decided to take things into her own hands you couldn't even see a speck of dust on the TVs, or any dirt on the floor. She had it down to where she could tidy the whole house, bathrooms included, vacuum, mop and sweep twice in under an hour; and she did, every day. Her family was convinced she hired a maid at first, but they were used to it now.

But even with everything she did her mind still trailed to Ash. If she was being completely honest with herself there wasn't a day since he left her that she didn't think about him, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.

It'd almost been two years since I last saw him in person, a year since I've heard from him. I don't even know what he has been doing this whole time. He could have gone back to his old ways the day he left, which I doubt. I want believe in Ash, I do; but that phone call gives me doubts, he wouldn't even let me talk. It worries me to think that I'll never get to see his eyes flicker between colors, or see his face light up when he figured something out; I even miss the constant teasing. I wish I never sent him away, it's entirely my fault. I can't blame him for his past, it makes him who he is today, and he thinks I need him to be perfect, but I don't. I just want him, I love him unconditionally. All him faults, and the awful things he did in the past is over with. As long as he doesn't do anything like that in the future that all I care about.

I've thought about it a lot and I really think everything could have been different if I could've just made up my mind. If I would've just become a vampire I'd still have my Ash. I don't even know his feelings about the whole situation. Maybe he just doesn't care, maybe he's given up on us, he never wanted a human soul mate, he never asked for it. He hates humans, we're vermin to him. Maybe this time apart has made him realize how stupid this all was, he probably wants nothing to do with me anymore. That's why he never calls. He is Ash Redfern, the most notorious young vampire known to the nightworld. I can't blame him, why would he give up his name, his whole life, everything he believes in for me? It was just the soul mate connection making me think it was real, I'm sure.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Right now Mary-Lynette Carter was lying on her hill looking up at the sky; it was late at night, or was it early morning? Mary-Lynette didn't know, and she couldn't remember how long she'd been just lying there. But there as something tugging in the back of her mind, like she was forgetting something, but she ignored it favoring the sight in front of her.

The stars were incredibly dazzling, and bright. The brightest she'd ever seen them, and as she thought that, again she felt just a little tug at her memory, as if there as something she's missing, something's she's just not getting; like there was some big inside joke and Mary-Lynette wasn't in on it. It bugged her, but not enough to take her concentration off trying to pinpoint the location of her favorite stars, amazed at what she could see without her telescope, or even binoculars.

She felt a presence at her side, but it didn't bother her; it felt right, like she should be here and she knew the person. Without even looking beside her she knew she was safe. Still staring at the sky she sighed contentedly, everything right in the world.

"Enjoying yourself?" a soothing, alluring deep voice spoke from beside Mary-Lynette sending shivers down her spine; as she turned her head to reply a panicked voice rang through her head.

-_Run._

_Ash? _Mary-Lynette thought, a million questions ran through her mind along the lines of 'why are you here?' 'Where are you are you in briar creek?' 'Why can I hear you in my head but not see you?' and 'if you're in my head, whose beside me?' not able to form a coherent thought in time. She turned her head to see a young man with a smirk on his face, only to have it wiped off as a flash of ash blonde smash into him knocking him to the floor.

"Now, Mare; you have to run." said the voice from before, but out loud this time. But Mary-Lynette didn't run she crouched low and hissed. She didn't know what she was doing, but at the same time she did. Something in the back of her mind clicked, instincts.

Mary-Lynette ran with speed she didn't think capable and grabbed the head that as underneath Ash's knee as Ash took a step back with his mouth open. Without hesitation Mary-Lynette took the unknown man and violently snapped his neck. Within seconds her lips were on his throat and she was drinking with her eyes locked on Ash's horror-stricken face.

There were three loud bangs and Mary-Lynette bolted up right blinking while taking in the scene in front of her. She realized 5 things

1 It had all been a dream or would you call it a nightmare, and she was covered in sweat.  
2 She was safe in her room, and in fact not outside on her hill.  
3 She had dreamt of Ash again.  
4 This was the first time she'd ever dreamt of being a vampire.  
5 Someone was knocking on her door rather violently.

The banging continued as Mary-Lynette groaned and walked over to the door and rashly swung it open to find Mark.

"Can you drive me to Jades?" Mark paused, then "And before you can say no, I know you don't have to work today and the house is clean enough; and you've studied both your exam booklets twice. You have no excuse and the girls really want to see you."

Well, he's got me there. I haven't been talked to any of my blood-tied sisters in almost a month; a visit was well past due. I'm kind of surprised they aren't over here themselves trying to drag me out the door. I've been procrastinating seeing them because I know they'll ask unnecessary questions about why I'm avoiding them, and it will all come down to their brother. It always does, and it's a topic I'd rather not discuss.

"Alright Mark, just let me shower first." I say, defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapters short, but I'm already writing the next one.

* * *

When I got to the farm with Mark something happened.

At first I felt a little tingle in my stomach, slight butterflies I brushed off thinking I was just nervous to talk to the girls as I didn't really know what to say.

As I took another step my heart beat picked up and started to race; my palms were sweaty and my chest felt heavy, like it could explode. The slight butterfly's had transformed into an unwelcomed all out dance party inside of me, and if I concentrated I could feel the slight tug seemingly trying to pull me inside.

It wasn't exactly unpleasant, and Mary-Lynette knew what it was.

I walk up the steps skillfully avoiding the broken parts and violently pull open the door.

At first I can't see anything, just an explosion of light and a pinky after haze. I hear Rowan talking in a low voice and I shake my head trying to regain my sight. And just like that the feeling was gone as fast as it came.

Finally I'm able to look around and I see Kestrel with her hands on her hips giving me some ridiculous look, with an excited looking Jade behind her.

"Mark! You're early." Rowan announces coming around the corner in a cell phone in hand.

"Aw well you know, look who I brought," He gestures over to me and I look around from face to face. They're hiding something from me.

"Oh, Mary-Lynette. How've you been?" Rowan asks distractedly; if Mary-Lynette didn't know any better she'd just think that Rowan had a lot on her mind. But Mary-Lynette caught the slight nod from Kestrel, and the giggle that escaped Jades lips.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Mary-Lynette burst out, not liking that they're hiding something.

Rowan paused and looked at her sisters, before looking at Mary-Lynette and opening her mouth as if to speak. But Mary beat her to it.

"I know it was Ash," she mumbled knowing they could hear her, "I could feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight." Mary-Lynette said, looking from one face to the next and finally landing on her little brother. They had just told her they she needed to drive them to the airport.

"Look Mary-Lynette, we don't really have all day here. Can you just get ready and lets go."

Mary-Lynette obeyed and they all piled into her new van. It actually wasn't new, it was used but it was new for Mary-Lynette and much better than a burned down truck. Mary-Lynette figured a van as her best bet with her new extended family.

Mary-Lynette was dumbfounded, here she was boarding a plane without any luggage or any prior knowledge of whats going on. Though she figured it had something to do with Ash because of that phone call no one was willing to tell her anything.

The slight tug getting more and more defined as she took each step is what kept her moving without any complaints. She had never even left briar creek before, and now here she was getting on a plane to go somewhere she didn't even know the name of.

Mary-Lynette found herself sitting alone in a hotel room in a city she didn't know with a bag of luggage she didn't recognise.

Mark and the girls had said they needed to take care of something, and that they'd be back within an hour. All Mary-Lynette could do was wait.

Mark found himself sitting at a table in a dinner surrounded by vampired. It was awfully ironic, sitting down with enough food in front of him to feed his while family and he was the only one who could eat it.

Mark looked at the faces in front of him; His Jade on his left side, beside her was Kestrel. Rowan was sitting on my right. Across from us were two faces he didn't recognise. A boy and a girl, who were soul mates.

Mark had found out why they were here. They were here to help James and Poppy. Help them do what though, Mark didn't know. He just knew that James was the girls' cousin and if they trusted him so would he.

But he doubted Mary-Lynette would feel the same way.


End file.
